Springs are used in various aircraft components. For instance, aircraft landing gears are deployed during landing and while taxiing on the runway, and are retracted into compartments inside the aircraft during a flight. Landing gears include a main shock strut that carries a wheel assembly, side braces, locking braces, and springs connected between the side and locking braces, and various actuators that cause deployment and retraction of gears. Such springs are referred to as “downlock” springs because they pull the lock braces over center and into a locked position, locking the side braces into a down and locked position prepared for landing in the event of hydraulic power loss. Typically, a pair of downlock springs are used, each arranged to provide a biasing force between the side and locking braces during deployment and retraction. The need for a pair of springs comes from a safety requirement that requires the downlocking system of springs, however many there are, to function and operate the locking of the side braces in the event of hydraulic power loss or loss of one of springs. This particular spring configuration takes up space, and is prone to failure when the springs are subject to natural frequencies. Further, such springs increase component cost and maintenance complexity.